Amelia Marie Stone
Amelia Marie Stone is a character from the Lost Boys series and the main focus of The Second Coming of Amelia Cray. At the end of her story she changes her last name to Cray in honor of her grandmother and namesake. Early Life Amelia's mother and father were not married at the time of her conception and so he has been absent since before she was born though she carries his last name. Born and raised in Carson City, she had decided her senior year of highschool that college was not for her and that she would rather stay with her near shut-in mother until she was settled. Move to Santa Carla Amelia moves to Santa Carle with her mother in 1986, one year before the Emerson family. They move into the abandoned beach house that belonged to her grandparents. Her first night in, Amelia visits Max's Video Store where Max recognizes her as the spitting image of her grandmother Amelia. The same night she meets Paul and sees Marko for the first time. It is not until she returns the next night with her mother in toe that she meets David who is greatly disturbed by her appearance and later terrorizes her into handing over her charm bracelet which had been a gift from him to Amelia Cray in 1921. Change to Vampire Upon learning of David's past with her grandmother, Amelia is very reluctant to be changed though she harbors deep feelings for the vampire. Unlike David, she does not believe she is the reincarnated spirit of Amelia Cray and therefore is unwilling to give up her mortal life in pursuit of a relationship. It is not until -unbeknownst to the boys- Max threatens her mother that she agrees to make her first kill, having already tasted David's blood weeks prior and continued living as a half-vampire since. The change is difficult on Amelia as she is truly opposed to killing and does not want to feed off the living. She later resolves this by feeding once or twice a week as opposed to her brothers' once or twice a night. This leaves her weakened however and so she is not as powerful as her counterparts. Once she is fully changed, David adds her blood to the bottle with his own and has the rest of their clan drink it. Afterwards, Amelia's word has just as much sway over the boys as David's and she can tap into their thoughts when she concentrates, though she tries not to to protect their privacy. Later Life Amelia is an important character throughout the rest of the series, acting as a mother figure to the girls and co-leader to the clan as a whole. After her mother's death and Bailee's arrival, she opens her beach house to the clan as a new home, believing the cave is no place to raise Miriam. She lives with them there until the last battle. Death Amelia is killed during the last battle with Veronica's clan. She is covered by David's coat when the others see her, but it is clear from a large pool of blood that she most likely suffered a large wound to her stomach and/or abdoman. She is also noticed to have broken fingers as she clings to David's shirt front before dying in his arms, having been turned human as according to Miriam's plan. Her last words are "Meant to be," a mimic of what David had just said to her before she passed. Relationships *Helen Harrison - Amelia's relationship with her mother comes off as strained in some instances due to Helen's overprotective nature. Even so, Amelia is extremely dedicated to her, giving up the idea of college to stay with her and giving up her life as a human in order to save her from Max. She is greatly saddened when news of Helen's death reaches the clan in 1991. * David Williams - Upon meeting, Amelia is very much afraid of David and does not want to trust when he begins treating her differently. After a time, however, she grows to genuinly care fore him, falling in love with him as she uncovers the human he used to be. After her turning, she agrees to stay in his company as his mate and act as a second leader to the lost boys. She dies in his arms. *Paul McCarter - Paul is the first of the Lost Boys Amelia meets. She finds him to be humorous if not a bit of a goofball. The two are close in a brother-sister way, Paul often comforting her in moments of uncertainty or pain such as when she is staked through the shoulder by Alan Frog. Paul usually tries to convince David to be more open with his feelings towards Amelia, believing it would make her feel a lot better most of the time. *Marko Mancini - Amelia views Marko as a true little brother, advising him and giving guidance where his vampire brothers fail. She is the first and only person to voice concern about his wanting to turn Hester, believing she is too young. She still accepts the girl, however, as a show of support to Marko and even takes her on her first kill so that she is ready to fight the Frog and Emerson brothers. Both die during the last battle. *Dwayne Wirth - Amelia and Dwayne are not seen to communicate too often, though he does refer to her as sister and acts as her protector when David can not be reached. She describes him as being trust-worthy and steadfast to Bailee and tells Miriam there are worse people that could have found her in an abandoned house. *Hester Chambers - Though she has her reservations about her age, Amelia views Hester as her best friend within the clan, the two having been the only girls for some years before the arrival of Miriam and Bailee. They share many inside jokes and Hester often goes to Amelia for advice as well as someone to back her up when she has disagreements with the boys. Both die during the last battle. *Bailee Wright - Bailee and Amelia are close in age but grew up in different times as well as countries. As such they do not have much in common and the situation is not helped by Bailee's love for parties and general dislike of order. Still the two regard each other as family, Amelia coming to her defense many times and Bailee visibly distraught when Amelia is dying. *Miriam Giacala - Miriam is only 3 years old when she joins the clan and for the first two years in generally looked after by Amelia until Bailee comes along. Throughout her life, Amelia appears to be the rule maker for her and when their ages begin to even out, they seem to have little contact, Miriam viewing Amelia in the same intimidating light as David. It's obvious the two care about each other though, Amelia agreeing to Miriam's plan even though it is risky and Miriam kneeling before Amelia before her death. *Max - Amelia and Max have a strained relaitionship. He was the first vampire to see her upon her arrival in Santa Carla and after noticing the similarities between her and Amelia Cray, he vows to have her join his family the way her grandmother refused to do. He threatens her mother as leverage and afterwards Amelia refuses to speak with him throughout the years. Though she saves him in her attempt to save the boys, she is the first to agree to Miriam's plan which involves killing him in Cry Little Sister. Personality Amelia is very kind and understanding though there are some issues she can be stubborn about such as Hester's changing. She first comes off as shy and timid but is later revealed to simply be a people-pleaser, her first impression being shown as a way to make her mother happy and her own life easier. She is deathly loyal to her family, giving up her mortal life for her mother and taking a stake to the shoulder to protect Hester. She would never do anything to betray David or the others and can become extremely vicious when they are threatened. She hates the idea of living off of humans and so stalks her prey for some time, making sure to only pick out the people that would do harm to others such as thieves, murderers, and pedophiles. She is viewed as a sort of monarch and mother figure by the clan as a whole as handles this role very seriously. Special Powers As a vampire, Amelia has the power of flight, perfect eyesite, sensitive hearing, and incredible speed. However, since she does not feed nearly half as often as the rest of her clan her powers are muted and other side-effects of being undead stunted. For instance she can be woken during the daylight hours and can only fly for short distances, often staying behind when David leaves for dealings with other clans. Because David mixed her blood in with his own, she can see into the thoughts of her clan members as well as compell them to do certain things. These are not powers she uses often as she finds them to be wrong and manipulative.